Halo: Reach action figure adventures
Halo: Reach action figure adventures is a series created by TheGuineapigfool. Below you will find all the episodes, characters, vehicles, objects, animals, people, how the series was created, and about it. Contents Episodes Characters Vehicles Objects Animals People How the series was created About the series 1. Episodes Episode 1: Pilot Episode Episode 2: Waxing Crescent Luna (Moon) Exploration Episode 3: Encounter Episode 4: Three of a kind Episode 5: Planet Mercury Exploration Episode 6: Waxing Gibbous Moon Exploration Episode 7: Venus Exploration Episode 8: Full Moon and Lunar Eclipse Exploration Episode 8.5: Snow Encounter Episode 9: Double Christmas (special) Episode 9.5: New Years Eve (special) Episode 10: A Hangover Episode 10.5: Daytime (Outside) Exploration Episode 11: Dog and Valentine's Day Encounter Episode 12: Waning Gibbous Moon and Guinea pig Encounter Episode 12.5: Birthday (special) The Movie Episode 13: Mars Exploration Episode 14: Last Quarter Moon Exploration Episode 15: Waning Crescent Moon Exploration Episode 16: Conflict Episode 17: Death Short #1 Short #2 Short #3 Episode 18: Zombie Outbreak (Part 1 of 2) Episode 19: Zombie Outbreak (Part 2 of 2) Episode 20: White Pine Tree Exploration Short #4 Episode 21: Jupiter Exploration Episode 22: Death Experience Episode 23: Basketball Episode 24: 4th of July (special) Episode 25: Train Exploration Short #5 Episode 26: Engagement Episode 27: Saturn Exploration Short #6 Episode 28: Return of the Zombies (Mutated) (Part 1 of 2) Episode 29: Return of the Zombies (Mutated) (Part 1 of 2) Episode 30: Marriage Episode 31: Titanic Model Exploration Episode 32: Ice Encounter Episode 33: Uranus Exploration Episode 34: Earth Marble (Made from Recycled Glass) Encounter Episode 35: A Date Episode 36: Stars Exploration Episode 37: Constellations Exploration Episode 38: Asteroid Vesta Exploration Episode 39: Dwarf Planet Ceres Exploration Episode 40: Halloween (Haloween) Encounter Episode 41: Football Episode 42: Sex Episode 43: Arrest Episode 44: Anal Raped Episode 45: Sun Exploration Episode 46: Return to the Past (Part 1) Episode 47: Kidnapped (Part 1 of 2) Episode 48: Earth Marble Encounter Episode 49: Kidnapped (Part 2 of 2) Episode 50: Return Episode 51: Birth Episode 52: Time Travelers Episode 53: Reinforcements Episode 54: Another Wedding (Part 1 of 2) Episode 55: Another Wedding (Part 2 of 2) Episode 56: Boat Exploration Episode 57: Transformed Episode 58: Unexpected News Episode 59: Memorial Episode 60: Garden Exploration Episode 61: Power Mail (1/2) Episode 62: Another Birth Episode 63: Grave Robbers Episode 64: Mysterious Disappearance Episode 65: Ghost Encounter Episode 66: Neptune Exploration Episode 67: Battle Episode 68: Water Park Episode 69: Tsunami Outbreak (Part 1 of 3) Episode 70: Tsunami Outbreak (Part 2 of 3) Episode 71: Tsunami Outbreak (Part 3 of 3) Episode 72: Pluto Exploration Episode 73: Mountain Hike Episode 74: Redwood Tree Encounter Episode 75: Sex (again) Episode 76: Strip Club Episode 77: Tree House Episode 78: Revival Episode 79: Flood Encounter Episode 80: Comet Exploration Episode 81: Galaxy Exploration Episode 82: Episode 83: Episode 84: Episode 85: Episode 86: Episode 87: Episode 88: Episode 89: Episode 90: Episode 91: Episode 92: Episode 93: Episode 94: Episode 95: Episode 96: Episode 97: Episode 98: Episode 99: The Movie 2 (Episode 100) Endgame Episode 101: Episode 102: Episode 103: Episode 104: Episode 105: Episode 106: Episode 107: Episode 108: Episode 109: Episode 110: Episode 111: Episode 112: Episode 113: Episode 114: Episode 115: Episode 116: Episode 117: Episode 118: Episode 119: Episode 120: Episode 121: 2. Characters Emile Jorge Noble 6 Spike Mac Buster Marcus Tristan Dustin Jack Matthew Kat Ryan Carter Jun Grant Evan Joe Rose Cole Michael Frank Brice Mike Chuck Gary Jordan Morgan Mario Radio Guy John Scott Colt Cody Max Zack Grunt Major Adam Cameron Amanda 3. Vehicles Warthog Ghost Gauss Warthog Rocket Warthog Red Mongoose Blue Mongoose Battle Damaged Mongoose 4. Objects Telescope The Bar Xbox Computer Trains 5. Animals Piper Daisy Gary (Cat) Socks Connor Maya Speedy 6. People Morgan Nathan 7. How the series was created The series was created at 8:00pm on November 3rd, 2010. The series was created for comedic and entertainment purposes. 8. About the series